To live again
by dunestar
Summary: Obviously I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Bonnie doesn't what to be a ghost, and Kol knows a way to fix it. I just got bored and wanted to see what would happen if I just started writing a story. Really no idea what direction it is going, I just know that at this point it involves Bonnie, Kol and Jeremy as main characters with the other characters probably coming in a bit later.


Chapter 1

Bonnie thought there would be a better sense of peace after death. She had restored the veil, brought Jeremy back from the other side and had been reunited with her Grams. She knew that once her friends found out what happened to her it would devastate them, but at least for now maybe they could try and move forward with their lives.

"I know you must have a great deal on your mind." Grams stood still in the doorway of the cave. "You've made a tremendous sacrifice child."

Bonnie looked up from the spot where her body was still lying on the cave floor to give her Grams a sad smile. She had come back to the cave after making sure that Jeremy was safe and had promised her he would wait to tell the others about what she did.

"I'll be fine Grams." she reassured the old women. "But more importantly" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "my friends will be safe." She had said it more as a way to reassure herself.

"Oh Bonnie," Grams slowly shook her head back and forth, "you've always made such valiant efforts to protect them. In time they will come to understand and accept why you made the decision that you did."

"I hope so Grams." She knew it was partially true. Her friends would understand why she decided to give her life, but coming to accept it would be a different story. "At least I can still watch over them on the other side."

"Bonnie," Grams's face slowly grew somber. "You know, better than anyone, that there are consequences to all actions, especially when it comes to magic."

She did know. Using her magic for dark purposes was the reason she had lost Grams before, but this was different, this was Jeremy. She felt guilty for his death. She wasn't able to help him as she watched Silas drain the blood from his body before snapping his neck. Bonnie wasn't sorry for what she did, but she wasn't going to let them punish her Grams again.

"Grams I won't let them hurt you this time." She exclaimed. "This is something I did. I accept responsibility and if the spirits are going to punish someone it should be me."

"I'm…" Grams emphasized on the word, "going to be fine child." She reassured. "It's not the spirits this time Bonnie, this is something that you brought on yourself when you decided to do that spell." Grams started to explain. "I tried to tell you Bonnie, death is the will of nature. There is no magic in the world that can change that."

"But Jeremy is alive Grams, I did that, I gave him his life back…"

"In exchange for your own Bonnie." Grams finished. "You've given up your life for his, and in doing so trapped yourself here on this plane."

"Wait, what you mean Grams?" Bonnie asked taking a step toward her. "Am I going to be stuck here as a ghost?" She took another step towards her grandmother when she hit something hard and staggered backwards. It caught her off guard like walking into a glass door.

Grams took a step forward and placed a hand on the invisible barrier that was separating them.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but there's nothing I can do." Her voice was full of sorrow. "I tried to warn you."

Bonnie brought her hand up and placed it even with her Grams hand on the other side of the barrier. It felt like there was a frosted window between them.

"Grams, what do you mean I'm trapped here?" she asked very slowly and steadily.

"What your dear grandmother is trying to say sweetheart, is that you're getting your wish."

The voice caught Bonnie by surprise though she knew who it was before she even turned around. It was the same voice that had tried to coerce her into leaving the veil down earlier that evening.

"Kol," the name fell from her lips before she had even turned around to face him. "How are you still here? The veil is back up!"

He was leaning against one of the walls on the far side of the cave right next to her body with a smug grin on his face.

"You know Bonnie," he said as he looked down at her lifeless form, "despite the fact that you are a lying, manipulative little witch, you really are quite beautiful."

"Why are you here Kol?" she demanded.

"You said it yourself Bonnie" he smirked. "Those of us with unfinished business are just waiting here on the other side." He stood up and walked slowly towards her. "And now guess what; here you are right along with us." he mused, holding his arms out mocking a welcoming gesture.

"I may be stuck here Kol, but I am nothing like you. I don't want to hurt people or get revenge on anyone."

Bonnie stood her ground as he circled around her before coming to a stop within inches of her face. "Actually witch," he sneered, "Of the two of us, I'm the one that does know why you're still here.

Her brow furrowed. The two of them? She didn't break his gaze until she saw his eyes shift over her shoulder and back. She turned around and began to panic inside. Her Grams was no longer there.

"Grams?" she called almost franticly looking all about the cavern. "Grams…Grams where are you?"

"She's gone sweetheart"

Bonnie turned around to see Kol back standing beside her body with that same egotistical look on his face.

"What did you do Kol?" she had an overwhelming feeling of anger building up inside. She knew it was dangerous if it went unchecked. It was the same type of feeling she got before expression took over. "Where is she?"

"Probably called back by the other witches, like she said darling" his voice became very matter of fact, "you put yourself in this situation. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

She was tired of his ambiguity. "Tell me what you know, now Kol!"

She blinked and he was right in front of her again "Or you'll what witch? Hmm? We're both already dead" he spat, "and since you decided to put the veil back in place it's not like you can kill me again, so if I were you I would be a little nicer if you want answers."

She took a deep breath. She wasn't backing down, but she wasn't going to get anywhere by angering him. She shrugged, "Then what do you want from me Kol? Just tell me what's going on."

He smiled maliciously. "What if I told you that there was a way to…" he paused choosing his words carefully, "exist on the other side of veil?"


End file.
